Selfish
by togekiazu
Summary: After a big fight, Dawn listens to music. One of them shows her how selfish she's really been. World is Mine by Hatsune Miku, in English. Songfic, I believe, my first. Ikarishipping. K , just in case.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, not dead or anything. Not that you'd notice.

This is Ikarishipping, so turn away now if you don't believe in such epic things. Or keep reading and stop hating it. Unless, you're a Ikarishipper, then just ignore the two last sentences.

This is a songfic, I think my first one? I'm very forgetful. The song is the English version of World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku, the translation is sung by Miku-tan.

I do not own anything, as you may already know. I just got the idea that this could be an Ikarishipping song when I first heard of it. And plus, my friend agrees with me. Although I hope she doesn't find me. Eep.

Normal = well, normal.

_Whatever this means (Italicized I think.) = letter, the song_

_**Bolded and Italicized? = memories**_

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I opened the letter, still sad from an earlier incident. I carefully opened the letter using my shaking hands.<p>

_To Dawn_, it read.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for everything that ever happened between us._

_I thought that you could love me. I_ _thought wrong._

_All you have ever cared for is yourself._

_I'm sorry I wasn't rich like you are._

_I hope you're happy I got out of your wonderful life, just like you rudely commanded me._

_I'm sorry I cared._

_-Paul._

I cried even more tears, soon creating a tiny stain on the pink carpet which laid on the tiled floor. I thought about the incident, and I started using my usually shiny, cobalt hair to wipe my tired, teary eyes. Why did he leave me? What have I done to make this happen?

I thought even more. He's a jerk, my head screamed. One giant, big, mean, crazy jerk.

* * *

><p>For the last week, I had heard many people comforting me about that Paul. Did I really do anything wrong, I thought to myself. I held a picture of Paul in my hands, then, using a large, black marker, I scribbled all over it. I was still a bit mad about the thing that happened between us.<p>

I laid down on my bed, my head laid on my fluffy pillow, listening to random music playing from my pink laptop. Most of them sad. I also admit, I was quite sad too about the fight.

As the song "Please Don't Leave Me" (A/N: Song is by Pink. Not mine, but you should listen to it. I watched this Pokemon AMV about it, I forget the person who made it, but it has Ikari, Poke, and Contestshipping. Yeah, I should stop talking.) ended, I heard the next song's singer say clearly:

_I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world_

_So make sure you know by heart_

_How to treat me..._

_Got it?_

I lifted my head a little, pushing loose strands of my hair to the side, listening to the song as it did the instrumental part.

I remembered this song. World Is Mine, sung in English. (A/N: I don't own song, explained above.) I haven't listened to this song for a while, I thought. Wasn't it about a girl trying to show a guy she wasn't selfish? Or something about food?

_Number one,_

_Make sure you notice how my hairstyle's different from how it looks everyday_

I slowly sat up on my bed, thinking. This sounded a lot like me. But everyone notices how my hairstyles' look every time it's different, right? So maybe, not so much like me?

_**"Hey Paul, do you **_**_notice anything different?" I asked, pointing at my hair, tied into a single ponytail by a large, white bow.  
><em>**

**"No." he answered coldly. "You're not even looking!" I shouted.  
><strong>

_Number two_  
><em>Make sure you look down closely at my shoes, okay?<em>

_**"How about my shoes?" I asked, showing off my high heels. He just shrugged and I yelled at him again.**  
><em>

_Number three_  
><em>Answer in three letters "I love you"<em>  
><em>Whenever I open my mouth and speak to you<em>  
><em>If you understand,<em>_ so, do something now about my open right hand_

_**"Well, at least say something about how pretty I look." He stared at me in silence.**  
><em>

_It's not like_  
><em>I'm being selfish and trying to bother you<em>  
><em>I just want you to feel from the heart,<em>_ that I'm the best to you, because I am the_

Listening to this song, it reminded me so much of him. Old memories kept leaking out from my brain as I kept listening to the beautiful voice sing.

_**"Troublesome, stop freaking bothering me!" Paul shouted me.**_

**"You should be paying attention to me, though." I pouted.**

_Number one princess__ in the whole wide world_  
><em>You will notice me hey hey<em>  
><em>It's quite impossible to make me wait<em>  
><em>Who do you think the hell that I am<em>  
><em>Now I want to eat something sweet right now.<em>  
><em>Right now, you hear?<em>

She's commanding the guy to get her something sweet? I continued to think about this as she said,_ "Check, one two"._

**_"Paul, go buy me some cake!" _**

**_"Shut up."_**

_**"I said NOW!" I screamed.**  
><em>

_Flaws？I think you mean adorable mistakes_  
><em>You aren't allowed to complain okay<em>  
><em>I say! Are you listening to what I'm saying? Hey!<em>

**_"Listen closely, Dawn. You. Are. Not. Perfect. Now, please shut up." he stated, closing his eyes. _**

**_"You will listen to me!" I exclaimed. I saw his head turned towards a football game. "Hey!"  
><em>**

_Oh and also!_  
><em>A little pony that is white that much is obvious<em>  
><em>Come and pick me up<em>  
><em>If you get it now<em>  
><em>Kneel before me, take my hand say "My Princess"<em>

Why is she asking for so much?

_**"Hey, Paul! Let's go shopping now!" I shouted, pumping my fist. **_

_**"I don't want to-" **_

_**"Let's go!" I pulled his arm, and annoyed, allowed me to.**  
><em>

_It's not that_  
><em>I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that<em>  
><em>However you should know that it is<em>  
><em>Okay to scold me every once in a while<em>

She is being difficult, I thought. As she continued singing, I compared myself to her. I am somewhat like that, I thought gloomily.

_**"Troublesome, would you like some?" Paul asked, offering me an ice cream cone he made.**_

_**"My name is DAWN! AND NO, shut up! Don't you see my hair is a mess? Freaking out here!" I yelled in frustration, brushing my hair furiously.**  
><em>

_In this world, a prince__ who belongs only to me_  
><em>'Bout time you noticed hey hey<em>  
><em>That both my hands are empty<em>  
><em>A prince who is<em>_ oh so silent yet cold_  
><em>Oh for crying out loud!<em>  
><em>Hurry up and notice it now<em>

This guy sounds a lot like Paul. He's silent and cold, too. He doesn't even notice me just like that prince doesn't notice the singer. I think this song was made for me.

**_"Why do you need such an expensive dress when I could just buy you dinner?" he asked, looking at the white, long dress._**

**_"You do not know how urgent it is for me to get that DRESS!" I yelled._**

_**"Yes, I don't! Please, do enlighten me!" he screamed.**  
><em>

_Hey!_

_It's obvious that you still__ do not understand_  
><em>Do not understand at all.<em>

When I thought about it, it seemed like the singer just wanted a bunch of attention from the guy. I don't think she understood the prince either.

_**"Hey, stop watching your Pokemon and look at me!" I commanded.**_

_**"Weren't you the one who said to take care of them in the first place?" he asked, annoyed.**  
><em>

_Many many strawberries on a short cake_  
><em>Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding!<em>  
><em>Everything, everything. I will give it up<em>  
><em>Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat<em>  
><em>I can do it if I really want to<em>  
><em>You'll regret it sooner or later<em>

She knows she's a selfish brat. She's trying to stop being one though, and she doesn't want the boy to think she's one either. Then I realized, that I think I am just like her. I think, I am a brat.

_**"You didn't give me my** **birthday present yet! Where is it?" I yelled.**_

_**"If you could just stop being a freaking brat for just a second!" he yelled back, giving my present and storming out.**_

That was the worst birthday of my life. Then, I had a thought. I should go apologize to Paul and stop being such a selfish person, just like the singer is.

I grabbed some clothes and changed into them, then exited my room, the song still playing in my head.

"Dawn, where are you going?" my mom asked. "Going out somewhere." I answered quickly, shutting the house's door behind me. I walked, Paul's house in my mind.

_Hey of course! Because I am your_

_Number one__ princess in the whole wide world_  
><em>Keep your eyes on only me,<em>  
><em>or I'll go somewhere you don't know<br>_

I kept walking, and soon, I was crossing the street. Soon, I felt arms from behind me wrap around my waist.

_Then you hugged me from the back.._  
><em>It was so sudden.. hey!<em>

"Paul, why are you here?" I whispered.

"Do you really want to get run over? Better watch out next time." He said, walking away.

_You say "Watch out, you're gonna get_  
><em>Run over" and you turned away<em>

I glanced over at him, still angry with him. Then, I looked back and realized he had saved me. A large truck had just passed by the spot where I was just walking. How cliché.

I decided that if there was anytime to apologize to him, it would be now._  
><em>

_..you are the one more dangerous to me_

"Hey, Paul!" I shouted towards him.

_Ah!_

"What is it Dawn?" He said, still not glancing at me._  
><em>

_Hey, baby! _

"I-I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done. I'll stop being selfish." I continued. I saw him turn around and start, quietly, to walk towards me. "I'll stop making you do favors for me when I can do them myself. I'll stop being a brat. I'm really sor-"

He kissed me.

_Ahhhh!_

"I forgive you, Troublesome."

* * *

><p>Yay. Can you tell me if I made any mistakes in there somewhere? And please review, fave, and all that stuff. Please, I have had writer's block for a long time. I need to know if I'm writing the story well. Thanks.<p>

Hope it didn't suck too much. Next, I'm planning on a story with more than one chapter. Yay.

~togekiazu


End file.
